kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
The Man Who Developed the Belts
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis With Kota and Kaito both captured by the Yggdrasill Corporation, they are brought to Ryoma Sengoku who reveals that he created the Sengoku Drivers and Genesis Drivers, and reveals the truth about the Helheim Forest to them. Elsewhere, Mai and Zack try to convince the other teams to hold off the Inves Games due to the damage they cause and how they are missing most of the Team Leaders. While under Yggdrasill's custody, Kota is approached by DJ Sagara who tells him more of the truth behind the Yggdrasill Corporation, and suggests that he do something about it. Plot Kota and Katio are both being contained by Kurokage Troopers and are sent to see Ryoma Sengoku. As Ryoma explains everything that is going on, Kaito and Kota try to grab their Drivers, but Yoko Minato is strong enough to pin them down. Later the two are sent to separate room-like cells. DJ Sagara comes to see Kota and they talk about the situation. Sagara hands the Lemon Energy Lockseed and a bay that allows Kota to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed. DJ Sagara leaves, along with the Security Card. Later, Mitsuzane finds Kota cell and uses the card to unlock Kota's door. They then head to Kaito's cell and releases him. The three run, with Takatora watching on security cameras, and he is surprised to see his brother. The three are ambushed by Kurokage Troopers. Mitsuzane goes on ahead and heads to the tunnels. Kaito transforms into Baron to continue is fight with the troopers. Kota then finds his way to Yggdrasill's lab where the opening to Helheim is. Sid appears and they have a lengthy talk about how teenagers tend to be more reckless then adults. Kota then transforms and jumps down, but Sid stops him and transforms, with their battle going on in the forest. Sigurd is emerging victorious and continuously taunts Gaim. Baron appears and Gaim summons Sakura Hurricane. They both attack Sigurd simultaneously, but Sigurd survives and prepares to fire his Arrow shot, but is stopped by Marika. In the tunnels, Kurokage Troopers have found Mitsuzane and are flying in on hovering vehicles. Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen on camera and Takatora is surprised. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Sakura **Baron: ***Banana, Rose **Ryugen: ***Budou **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri, Tanpopo *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane **Baron: ***Rose Attacker **Kurokage Troopers: ***Dandeliner Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *In this episode, Takatora finally knows that his brother Mitsuzane is Armored Rider Ryugen. *During the attempt to escape from Yggdrasill, Kota suddenly watched a montage video shows Yuya walking through the Helheim forest, but was blocked by Micchy, since he wants to keep the secret of Kota accidentally killed Yuya away from his knowledge. Errors *When Sid transformed, his hat disappears before the helmet forms. External links Category:Episodes